24 chapitres qui changent l'Histoire
by starck29
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Drago, Pansy, Flora, Hestia, Astoria, Severus, que ce serait-il passer si leur destin avait changé ? Qui serais mort et qui serait en vie ? Je vous propose de découvrir l'une des lignes temporelles possibles. Cette fic est un calendrier de l'avent, vous aurez donc un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre.
1. Une histoire de couleur

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Noël approche, j'ai donc décider de faire un calendrier de l'avent et de le publier sur ce site. Chacun des 24 chapitres correspondra à un défi différent du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. pour ce texte le défi s'intitule : Le mouton noir de la famille, Ron se retrouve avec une couleur de cheveux différente et ça se passe avant son entrée à Poudlard. Cette fic est toujours en cours d'écriture, donc les personnages, genres et ratings bougeront très probablement au fur et à mesure des publications. Tout ces OS se suivent et se passe ds la même histoire, donc ce qui est présent ds l'un sera déterminant pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et bonne lecture. A demain !  
_

 **Une histoire de couleur**

En ce matin de décembre 1989, Ron Weasley, 8 ans, venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois hors de la vue des autres, il sortit de sa poche une étrange boîte verte et rose, dont tout enfant prudent ce serait méfié. Il l'avait trouvée dans la chambre Fred et George, enfin, comme il avait trouvé par accident la baguette de Percy l'été précédent et avait voulu l'essayer. Il ouvrit la boîte, ce qui en fit sortir une épaisse poudre noire qui envahit sa chambre. Elle disparut au bout de quelques secondes, c'est à ce moment-là que Charlie ouvrit la porte, mais la referma aussi sec avant d'éclater de rire. Son rire attira le reste de la maison, et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, tous commencèrent à rire du pauvre Ronald. Tous sauf la petite Ginny. Elle leur claqua la porte au nez avant de s'approcher de son frère, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras, malgré les quelques centimètres de moins qu'elle avait, et lui dit « Tes cheveux Ron, ils sont noirs.

-Fred et Georges, murmura-t-il pour lui même, si je trouve ce qu'ils ont mis dans cette boite.

-Fred et George ? demanda-t-elle

-Je l'ai trouvée dans leur chambre.

-Je vais leur demander comment rendre leur couleur normale à tes cheveux.

-Et si ils ne veulent pas ? demanda Ron

-Ils me le diront Ron. »

Pendant ce temps, Charlie avait raconté sa découverte aux jumeaux et à Bill. Ils étaient assis dans deux canapés lorsque Ginny leur lança un regard noir et demanda à George : « Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans ?

-Fabrication secrète Ginny, lui répondit Fred

-Je vois, alors je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à tout raconter à maman à son retour. Tu te souviens du serment inviolable ?

-Tu n'oserais pas, murmura George

-Fred, George vous lui dites ce que vous avez fait. Et toi Ginny tu arrêtes de menacer tes frères.

-C'est une simple poudre colorante, Ron a juste à se laver les cheveux pour que ça parte.

-Merci. »

La rousse repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, alors que Fred disait aux autres : « 7 ans, vous l'imaginez à nos âges ?

-Non, j'y tiens pas.

-Elle fera pas pire que vous deux de toute façon. »


	2. La colère d'un obscurus

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à CacheCoeur, Lenae5, Rose-Eliade et breve pour avoir follow ma fic et Lenae5 pour l'avoir mis en favs. Ce deuxième chapitre est plus sombre, tout comme les suivants. Il répond au Défi de la boîte de Pandore, section Traumatisme, numéro 3 ( toujours de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à demain !  
_

 **La colère d'un obscurus**

Ce matin-là, lorsque Harry se réveilla dans la tour de Gryffondor, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme un pressentiment. Il était en deuxième année, et depuis Halloween plus rien n'allait bien pour lui. À part Ron, Hermione et Neville, personne d'autre ne le croyait quand il disait ne pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais il savait, que même si il les perdait tous, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui l'attendrait.

Ce matin-là, au 4 Privet Drive, tout le monde dormait encore, après tout, à quoi bon se lever tôt un dimanche, tout le monde sauf une seule personne. Elle s'était levée à l'aurore pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner, tout en espérant secrètement avoir les restes, et commencer ces corvées. Elle enviait parfois son frère, pour être parti dans son école de magie, mais elle savait que d'ici peu elle le rejoindrait aussi. Après tout, elle aussi était magique. Mais la seule fois où elle l'avait montrée, elle avait été si durement punie qu'il avait fallu quasiment une semaine pour que la douleur passe.

Alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Harry vit les hiboux délivrer le courrier et les journaux. À la première page de la Gazette il y avait une interview de Richard Greengrass, l'actuel directeur du département des mystères. C'était très rare de voir les Greengrass dans le journal depuis la perte de leur seconde fille, quelque jour après sa naissance, elle s'appelait Astoria. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry vit le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore quitter leur place sous le regard surpris du reste du corps enseignant.

Elle s'était enfermée dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, la mâchoire endolorie. Dudley l'avait frappée, parce que son bacon n'était pas assez cuit et qu'elle n'avait pas mis de beurre de la poêle avant. Le '' pauvre petit Dudleynouchet '' s'était plaint à ses parents, qui lui avait alors promis une correction exemplaire. Elle devait faire leur corvées, subir leur insultes et leurs coups, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Elle les maudissait tous, ces parents pour être mort dans un accident de voiture, son frère pour être partie, eux pour l'avoir recueillie, et Dieu pour l'avoir fait naître. Elle entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir, alors que sa colère grondait.

Harry vit son verre se briser sous ses yeux alors qu'il quittait la table des Gryffondor, comme un signe annonciateur.

Elle pleurait, le dos en sang. Elle avait hurlée, mais rien n'y faisait, il l'avait frappée jusqu'à ce que son dos soit en sang. Elle avait la voix rauque à force d'avoir pleurer et hurler. Sa colère s'est transformée en haine, envers ce monde qui l'avait trop abandonnée.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, Harry était dans son dortoir, seul, lorsqu'il vit Neville entrer. Il lui avait délivré un message du professeur Dumbledore, ce dernier voulait le voir. Harry vit plusieurs regards se retourner sur son passage, mais il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau directorial, il vit que le professeur McGonagall était là. Elle lui dit avant de partir : « Je suis désolée Potter.

-Rentre Harry, lui dit Dumbledore, tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci monsieur

-Harry, il y a eu une explosion à Privet Drive plutôt dans la journée, ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin sont morts dedans. Je suis désolé Harry.

-Tory, murmura le Gryffondor, où est Tory ?

-Harry, c'est peut-être elle qui est responsable de cette explosion.

-Impossible, murmura-t-il »

 _Flashback_

 _Il était tard, Harry venait de finir toute leurs corvées. Vernon était toujours dans le salon, alors que sa femme et son fils étaient déjà partis dormir. Lorsqu'il vit que " le monstre ", comme il l'appelait, était retourné dans son placard, il en ferma le verrou et la petite grille sur la porte. Harry alluma la petite lumière et découvrit l'état dans lequel était sa sœur. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et emmêlés, ces yeux étaient rouge à force d'avoir pleurer, et elle avait le dos marqué par des coups récents comme par des plus anciens. Harry la bougea légèrement pour pouvoir s'allonger sur leur matelas, mais cela la réveillas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier l'y accueillit et commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour la consoler. Il lui murmura à l'oreille : " Calme-toi Tory, ce n'est rien._

 _-Pardon Harry … tu n'aurais pas … pas dut faire … les … les miennes … aussi._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave petite sœur, lui dit-il, comment vas ton dos ?_

 _-Il … il me fait mal._

 _-Attend demain, Madame Figg aura sûrement quelque chose pour nous._

 _-Merci Harry "_

 _Il commença à lui chanter une berceuse et éteignit la lumière. Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _Fin du flashback_

Personne ne vit Harry du reste de la journée. Mais ce jour-là il avait perdu ce qu'il pensait être sa dernière famille.


	3. Une vie chez les Black

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour, il répond au défi Lien d'amour et désir forcé, catégorie adoption parentale, Hestia Carrow est adoptée par Walburga Black. Cce chapitre est M je tiens à le préciser, et j'ai aussi beaucoup hésité à le publier, et même à l'écrire. Mais comme j'ai en horreur la censure et les sujets tabous, le voici. Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier Alice-yuki, Anya Omega et Maliae, trois auteurs du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons qui m'ont bien aidé avec ce texte difficile. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture. A demain !  
_

 **Une vie chez les Black**

Walburga avait conduit Hestia dans sa chambre, pour éviter que son frère n'assiste à sa punition et ne se moque d'elle. Elle la fit entrer et asseoir, elle lui dit : " Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Hestia.

-Pardon, mère.

-C'est trop tard pour demander pardon Hestia.

-Mère, je ne le ferais plus, mais ne me donnez pas la fessée, ça fait mal.

-Tu l'as méritée Hestia, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite ce sera fini.

-Mère, murmura-t-elle

-Assez Hestia. "

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de sa fille et la fit basculer sur ses genoux. Elle commençait déjà à pleurer, probablement d'appréhension et de honte. Walburga aurait voulu ne pas avoir à lui faire ça, mais elle le devait. Elle leva son bras et la première claque tomba sur le fessier de sa fille. Les pleurs de cette dernière redoublèrent d'intensité. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais elle devait continuer. Plusieurs autres claques tombèrent, accompagnées à chaque fois des pleurs de la fillette. Elle la supplia d'arrêter : " Mère, arrêtez … j'ai mal

-Hestia, lui répondit sa mère, je mènerai cette punition à terme quoi qu'il arrive, alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu coopères. "

La matriarche Black recommença à la fesser, accompagnant chacun des coups des pleurs et des gesticulations de sa fille. Au bout d'un temps qui lui paraissait être une éternité, quelques dernières claques tombèrent avant que sa mère ne la relève, croisant ses yeux rouges. Cette dernière lui dit : " J'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus, Hestia. Même si je dois te punir, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. "

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, tandis que sa mère se levait. Cette dernière lui dit : " Je te laisse essuyer ces larmes pour que ton frère ne les voie pas, après nous mangerons.

-Mère, murmura Hestia, pardon.

-Tu as fait une bêtise, je t'ai punie alors n'en parlons plus, Hestia. Mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer.

-Bien mère. "

Quelques minutes après le départ de Walburga, Hestia avait repris un visage impassible lorsqu'elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, c'était Harry. Ce dernier entra et lui demanda : " Ça va Hestia ?

-Oui Harry, mentit-elle, j'en ai reçue d'autres des fessées.

-Elle t'a donnée une fessée ?

-Oui, et si tu n'es pas sage, ce sera la même chose pour toi.

-Non, murmura Harry, pas encore. "

La Serpentarde le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, voyant qu'il n'allait visiblement pas bien. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle ne voulait déjà plus le perdre, même si son instinct de Serpentarde lui disait de ne pas lui faire encore pleinement confiance. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et elle lui dit : " Harry, tu peux m'en parler tu sais, de ce que tu as vécu. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu es prévenant avec moi, mais en même temps tu sembles vouloir me fuir.

-Elle avait ton âge Hestia, lorsqu'elle est morte, avec eux. Je n'ai même pas été là, lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de moi.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle en amorçant un mouvement pour lui faire câlin, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour la sauver.

-Hestia, murmura-t-il en acceptant son étreinte, merci.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, si on ne peut même plus compter l'un sur l'autre alors qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste franchement ?

-Plus rien, tu as raison Hestia.

-Tu as vécu bien pire n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ? demanda le Gryffondor surpris

-J'ai déjà vu ce genre de comportements, éluda la Serpentarde, plusieurs fois. "

C'est ce moment que choisit Kreatur pour transplaner et leur dire : " La maîtresse vous attend en bas pour le repas, maîtres. "

Il disparut à nouveau, laissant le frère et la sœur seuls, même si Hestia n'aurais -t jamais avoué à ce moment-là qu'elle le considérait comme tel. Ils se séparèrent et descendirent jusqu'au Rez-de-chaussée, les fesses encore endolori-es pour la Serpentarde, mais toute trace de larmes ayant disparu de son visage.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hestia était dans sa chambre, elle entendit un hurlement venant de la pièce voisine, la chambre d'Harry. Elle sortit dans le couloir et pénétra dans la chambre de son frère. Il était en sueur et hurlait. Hestia alluma sa lampe moldue, elle émit une lumière rouge, s'approcha de son lit et lui prit la main. Le Gryffondor sembla soudain plus apaisé, Hestia lui remua l'épaule, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Harry se tourna et vit qu'Hestia était là, il haletait. Il lui demanda : " Je t'ai réveillée ?

-Je ne dormais pas encore Harry, lui répondit-elle

-Retourne te coucher Hestia, ce n'est rien.

-À d'autres Harry, pas à moi s'il te plaît.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

-Je vais attendre alors, mais si Mère nous surprend, et c'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne me racontes pas tout, on aura tous les deux droit à la fessée.

-Tu me menaces ?

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser Harry, à toi de choisir.

-Tu es vraiment …

-Oui ?

-Tu as gagné, mais éteins ta lumière ou elle va nous voir. "

La Serpentarde s'exécuta et Harry lui fit une place dans son lit. Il se souvenait qu'à chaque fois que Tory et lui avaient dû se consoler mutuellement, ils finissaient toujours par s'endormir. Elle lui demanda : " Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Je … je ne peux pas te le dire, Hestia.

-Tu préfères que je rallume la lumière ?

-Très bien, j'ai rêvé que je ne réussissais pas à tuer le basilic et … et qu'elle mourait.

-Weasley, c'est ça ?

-Comment …

-Ce n'est franchement pas compliqué à comprendre Harry. C'est la seule qui pouvait le faire, et en plus ça se voyait au fur et à mesure de l'année que son état se dégradait. Même si l'hostilité de certains de ses frères devait y être pour quelque chose aussi.

-Serpentard, je me demande pourquoi le choipeaux n'as pas voulu l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

-Tu lui en veux c'est ça ? demanda Hestia sur la défensive

-Ce serait hypocrite, vu que j'ai failli y aller aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Toi ? demanda Hestia surprise

-Oui, et n'en parle à personne.

-Ce n'est pas dans mon intention Harry, tes secrets seront bien gardés avec moi.

-Merci Hesta, merci … petite sœur "

Le Gryffondor s'endormit, alors qu'Hestia restait choquée par ses paroles, il l'avait appelée Petite sœur. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle et Hestia avaient été séparées, et depuis elle avait toujours vécu seule avec sa mère, et le début n'avait pas été simple, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Hestia fut la première à se réveiller. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle décida finalement de le laisser dormir. Elle descendit dans la salle à manger, Kreatur venait de finir de préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Elle attendit que sa mère et Harry arrivent, ce qui se fit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent en silence, et à la fin du repas, Lady Black leur dit : " J'ai entendu du bruit venant de l'une de vos chambres. Il ne s'est rien passé la nuit dernière ? "

Hestia baissa les yeux, ce qui attira le regard de sa mère, qui lui demanda : " Hestia, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Pardon mère, j'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, et j'ai aussi réveillé Harry.

-Je vois, et donc ?

-On, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, je lui ai demandé de dormir avec moi. "

La matriarche Black écarquilla les yeux, avant d'ordonner à Hestia de monter dans sa chambre. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Harry était sidéré, Hestia venait de tout prendre sur elle, alors que c'était lui qui était en faute. Pendant ce temps, Hestia était montée dans sa chambre. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas peur, car elle savait pour quoi elle l'avait fait. Harry avait touché quelque chose en elle la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il l'avait appelée '' Petite sœur ''. Malgré leurs différences, et le fait que ce soit lui l'ainé, elle voulait le protéger. Mais pour cela fallait-il encore qu'il ne joue pas les Gryffondors, sinon ils étaient bons pour y passer tous les deux. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, tirant Harry par le bras. L'idiot, jura mentalement Hestia, il s'est dénoncé pour qu'elle ne porte pas le chapeau toute seule. La matriarche Black les fit s'asseoir sur des chaises et leur dit : " Je suis très déçue de vous, de l'un comme de l'autre. Hestia, non seulement vous avez fait une bêtise, mais en plus tu m'as menti. Vous n'aviez pas à dormir ensemble cette nuit.

-Pardon mère, murmura-t-elle

-C'est trop tard pour t'excuser ma fille, tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant. "

Hestia se leva, comme un automate, et se laissa faire quand sa mère lui attrapa le bras pour la faire basculer sur ses genoux. Tout son corps lui criait de résister et de ne pas accepter cette fessée, mais si elle le faisait alors elle l'énerverait, et après elle, c'était au tour d'Harry. Elle sentit sa jupe tomber à ses pieds. Harry lui adressa un sourire compatissant, elle lui sourit en retour mais son sourire se changea en grimace lorsqu'elle sentit la première claque tomber. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, pas devant Harry. La deuxième claque tomba sur son autre fesse, elle avait bien plus mal qu'il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'elle était en pantalon. Une troisième, puis une quatrième claque tombèrent. Elle regarda Harry et elle vit qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui sourit timidement, pour le rassurer, alors que ses fesses chauffaient et qu'elle se retenait de pleurer et de gigoter. Sa mère lui infligea encore quelques claques de plus, avant de la relever, de lui remettre sa jupe et de l'envoyer au coin. Hestia entendit les protestations d'Harry, alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de sa joue, mais elle continuait de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sangloter. Finalement, ce fut la menace d'une déculottée qui permit à sa mère d'attraper Harry pour le basculer sur ses genoux, et la fessée commença. Elle entendit les sanglots d'Harry dès la première claque, alors qu'elle même continuait de pleurer tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle entendait les pleurs d'Harry, ponctués par les claques, rien d'autre. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, elle arrêta la fessée et le releva. Elle leur dit : " Que je ne vous entende pas avant le déjeuner. "

Puis elle sortit, les laissant seuls. Hestia se retourna et vit Harry assis sur son lit, elle s'approcha et se mit derrière lui, puis elle l'enlaça. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, alors qu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille : " Idiot. Tu es vraiment un idiot Harry James Potter-Black, mais merci.

-De rien, Hestia. Tu peux pleurer, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes, je t'ai vu te mordre la lèvre durant ta fessée. "

Hestia lâcha sa lèvre, et commença à laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis la première claque. Harry se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son T-shirt. Une fois qu'elle eut évacué ce surplus d'émotions, Harry releva son menton avec une de ses mains et regarda sa lèvre. Il lui dit : " Il va falloir la soigner avant que ça ne s'infecte. "

Le Gryffondor alla récupérer de quoi soigner Hestia dans la salle de bain et revint. Walburga Black avait beau détester les moldus, elle reconnaissait qu'ils pouvaient se montrer très ingénieux. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle avait donc chez elle tout ce que les moldus avaient fait d'utiles, notamment dans le domaine médical. Harry revint avec une bouteille d'éthanol dilué et un coton, la lèvre d'Hestia saignait. Il imprégna le coton d'éthanol et le plaqua sur la lèvre de la Serpentarde. Cette dernière eut une grimace de douleur, mais ne dit rien. Harry enleva le coton avant de demander à Hestia : " Ça ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Ce n'est rien Harry, mais merci.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Hestia, d'accord ?

-Ce sont des vieux réflexes qui ont du mal à partir Harry, rien de plus.

-Des vieux …, il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase

" J'ai déjà vu ce genre de comportements, lui avait-elle dit quelques jours plus tôt, plusieurs fois. "

-C'est de toi que tu parlais, murmura-t-il, n'est-ce pas ?

-Théo avait raison, tu es plus malin que la moyenne, remarquable pour un Gryffondor. Mais si tu en parles à qui que ce soit …

-Ce n'est pas dans mon intention Hestia, tes secrets seront bien gardés avec moi. "

Il avait sciemment dit la même chose qu'elle la nuit précédente, elle le voyait au sourire qu'il faisait. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire elle aussi. Harry l'attira contre lui pour la réconforter, il était son frère. Cette adoption forcée, aucun d'eux ne l'avait voulu. À la mort de leur parents, Hestia et Flora avaient été séparées. La Serpentarde ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à sa jumelle depuis, et cela n'avait fait que rendre son arrivée au Square plus dure. Et même si aujourd'hui une relation de confiance s'était établie entre elle et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère, il leur avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Flashback

Je m'étais refermée sur moi, depuis qu'Hestia et moi avions été séparées. La dame m'avait emmenée avec elle, cela faisait trois jours maintenant. Ils étaient morts, mais j'aurais préféré que nous restions ensemble. La dame avait dit s'appeler Black, c'était un nom que tout tous les sangs-purs connaissaient. J'en étais une désormais, mais sans Flora, et c'était insupportable. Nous avions toujours été ensemble, mais ils nous avaient séparées. J'avais le nom des Black maintenant, mais je l'avais perdue.

Un minuscule créature apparut devant moi, c'était Kreatur. Il me dit : " Ma maîtresse vous attend pour le diner, ne faites pas comme hier. "

En effet, le ton était monté hier, et elle avait fini par me mettre une fessée. Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je subissais là-bas, mais j'avais quand même pleuré. Kreatur m'avait entendue pleurer, il était venu après qu'elle soit partie. Il m'avait expliqué son histoire, et pourquoi elle semblait aussi dure. Elle n'était pas inhumaine, et souhaitait vraiment établir une relation de confiance entre nous, mais pour elle les fessées faisaient partie de l'éducation des enfants. Il m'expliqua aussi que son mari, mort il y a longtemps, battait régulièrement ses enfants. Et que si j'avais besoin de lui, il serait toujours là, comme pour Sirius et Regulus, les enfants de la dame.

Fin du flashback

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, mais un matin la Gazette du sorcier apporta une bien triste nouvelle : Sirius Black, détenu à Azkaban pour avoir vendu les Potter à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, s'était échappé. Ce jour-là, alors qu'Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, Hestia vint le voir. Il était assis sur son lit, contre le mur. Elle s'installa contre lui, et sentit sa main attraper la sienne et l'autre passer sur son ventre. Elle lui dit : " Mère m'as tout racontée Harry.

-Il les a vendus Hestia, il était leur ami ! hurla le Gryffondor

-Harry, murmura-t-elle

-J'espère qu'il me retrouvera, car ce jour-là je serais prêt. Ce jour là …

-Non Harry, le contredit-elle, tu ne feras rien. C'est aussi son fils, et il a passé treize ans à ruminer sa vengeance. Il est hors de question que tu fonces encore une fois tête baissée.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras Hestia, crois-moi.

-Granger et Weasley ne te laisserons pas faire Harry, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis … si tu pars …

-Je ne partirais pas Hestia, lui dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle, jamais.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle en fermant les yeux

-Hestia, dit-il en la secouant délicatement, ne t'endors pas ici.

-Je ne risque pas Harry, pas après la dernière fois. Kreatur, appela-t-elle

-Petite maîtresse ? demanda le dernier elfe des Black

-Si quelqu'un vient, préviens-nous avant Kreatur, merci. "

L'elfe se courba en signe d'obéissance puis transplana, sans montrer qu'il avait été touché par ce que la Serpentarde lui avait dit. À part sa maîtresse et le maître Regulus, personne ne lui avait jusqu'à présent montré de signe de respect jusqu'à présent. Sa relation avec Sirius avait toujours été mauvaise, mais cela ne s'était pas arrangé après sa répartition à Gryffondor. Et sa fugue avait été le coup de grâce. Le vieil elfe n'avait jamais pardonné à Sirius d'avoir poussé son frère dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres, car c'était ce qui était arrivé, même si l'ainé des Black ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.


	4. Une potion différente

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Ce chapitre répond aux Défis du maître des potions, où le but était d'écrire une fanfiction avec une potion tirée au sort, et je suis tombé sur la potion calmante. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, laissez- moi une review pour le dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture. A demain !  
_

 **Une potion différente**

Cela faisait quelques mois que Hestia était revenue à Poudlard, quelques mois que la vie dans sa maison était devenue un enfer. Et tout cela à cause d'une seule personne : Ginevra Molly Weasley. La plupart des autres élèves la martyrisait à cause de sa répartition, et les autres ne faisaient que l'ignorer. À part elle, Hestia savait que personne à Serpentard ne s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de la rousse.L'intrusion des détraqueurs dans le Poudlard express avait fait resurgir ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier durant l'été. La benjamine Weasley faisait quasiment toutes les nuits des cauchemars, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, pour aller manger, Hestia sentit deux bras l'attirer dans une petite salle, servant probablement de débarras. Elle sortit sa baguette et se retourna face à son agresseur, prête à en découdre s'il le fallait. Elle vit une lumière s'allumer au bout de l'autre baguette et vis que son agresseur était les jumeaux Weasley. Elle leur dit d'une voix froide et dure : " Ne me touchez pas, ou bien préféreriez vous que je me venge sur elle ? "

Elle savait que contrairement à Numéro 3 et Numéro 6, les jumeaux ne voulaient pas voir souffrir leur sœur. Ils n'oseraient pas s'attaquer à elle, plus maintenant. Mais à sa surprise, ils éclatèrent de rire, mais pas d'un rire moqueur ou cruel non, c'était le même rire qu'après une de leurs blagues. L'un d'eux, elle ne savait pas lequel, lui dit : " On ne te veux pas de mal …

-... on veut te donner ceci, finit l'autre en lui tendant une petite fiole, c'est une potion calmante …

-... pour Ginny. On n'est pas aveugle comme Percy …

-... elle souffre là-bas …

-... et cette potion permet d'éviter les ascenseurs émotionnels …

-... si tu nous permet

-... l'expression. "

Hestia était perdue, ne sachant plus qui parlait et ce qu'ils voulaient. Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour Ginny, ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Elle prit la potion et la mit dans sa poche. Elle leur dit : " Merci pour elle, ça va beaucoup l'aider.

-La prochaine fois …

-... tu sais où nous trouver …

-... et sinon, il suffira …

-... de le demander …

-... à ton frère, dirent-ils avant de la pousser hors de la salle où ils étaient "

Hestia alla manger, tandis que les jumeaux de leur côté étaient retournés à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils savaient que Ginny souffrait à Serpentard, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider directement, ça lui créerait encore plus de problèmes. Ils s'étaient donc servis de la carte du Maraudeur et d'Hestia pour le faire. Mais la potion ne venait pas d'eux. C'était Pattenrond qui la leur avais apportée, parfois ils se demandaient ce qu'était vraiment ce chat. La potion venait de la réserve de Rogue, ils en étaient certains. C'était le dérivé d'une potion calmante, et on la trouvait dans aucun manuel de potions, ils avaient vérifiés dans la Bibliothèque. La recette de cette potion était unique, Rogue avait dut la concevoir lui-même, mais ils ne prendraient pas le risque de le lui demander. Le maître des potions était de très bonne humeur depuis le début de la semaine, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il avait déserté la Grande Salle, furieux que quelqu'un et réussi à s'introduire dans sa réserve. L'année précédente Potter lui avait volé des ingrédients, c'était une chose, mais là c'était une des potions modifiées qui avait disparu. Ce soir-là, alors que tout le château était endormi, Ginny fit un nouveau cauchemar. Incapable de se rendormir, elle ôta la bulle de silence autour de son lit et descendit dans la salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hestia descendit à son tour, alertée par un sort qu'elle avait placé sur son lit. Ginny était recroquevillée sur un canapé, pleurant silencieusement. Hestia s'assit sur le canapé et elle prit Ginny dans ses bras. La rousse pleura de plus belle, alors que son amie la consolait. Hestia attendit qu'elle se soit calmée et lui dit : " Ne pleure plus Ginny, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Tu devrais partir Hestia, murmura-t-elle, avant qu'ils … qu'ils ne te rejettent.

-Idiote, répondit la troisième année en la serrant davantage contre elle, on n'abandonne pas ses amies.

-Merci, dit-elle en reniflant, ne me laisse plus s'il te plaît.

-C'est promis Ginny. "

Hestia sortit la potion de sa poche et la fit boire à la rousse, avant de la bercer contre elle. Elle s'endormit.

Le professeur Rogue retourna dans ses appartements et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était Hestia qui avait sa potion, et pourtant elle était incapable d'ouvrir sa réserve. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais avant qu'il n'est pût y réfléchir davantage, quelqu'un prononça un mot de le mot de passe de ses appartements et entra, un jeu d'échec sous la main. Le professeur McGonagall venait le déranger au milieu de la nuit, il lui demanda : " Que me vaut le plaisir Minerva ?

-Combien d'animagus sont passés à Poudlard durant votre scolarité Severus ?

-Asseyez-vous Minerva, lui répondit le Serpentard, cette partie risque d'être longue.

-James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, énuméra la directrice adjointe, il y en a un cinquième n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle après avoir fait son premier mouvement

-Il y en a un bien un cinquième, mais personne ne sait pour lui, répondit le Serpentard en déplaçant son cavalier

-Je l'ai revu Severus, hier pour être précise.

-Ne délirez pas Minerva, c'est impossible.

-Vous le pensez donc Severus ? Pourtant il était dans ma tour.

-Qui ? demanda le maître des potions en stoppant son mouvement

-Le chat de miss Granger, il était déjà là il y a vingt ans.

-Comment est-il ? demanda calmement le maître des potions

-Roux, avec des yeux noirs.

-Partez Minerva, MAINTENANT ! "

La Gryffondore ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, personne ne souhaitait voir Rogue en colère, même le courage des Gryffondors les faisait fuir. Severus ne pouvait pas le croire, il … il ne pouvait pas être en vie. L'elfe lui avait dit que son maître Regulus était mort cette nuit-là, il ne pouvait pas mentir à un sorcier, sauf si … Il y avait eu sept animagus à Poudlard durant sa scolarité, et deux d'entre-eux étaient encore inconnus de tous, à part peut-être du directeur.

La nuit suivante, Hestia fut une nouvelle fois réveillée par le sort d'alarme qu'elle avait mis sur le lit de Ginny. La rousse devait avoir fait un nouveau cauchemar. Maintenant habituée à être réveillée, la brune descendit dans la salle commune et la trouva recroquevillée sur le canapé. Comme la nuit précédente elle la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais cette fois-ci une vive lumière blanche vint à leur rencontre, elle avait la forme d'une biche.

Cette potion n'en était qu'au stade expérimental, mais cela elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Si il pouvait les aider toute les deux il le ferait, comme elle l'avait aidé.


	5. Une crème pas comme les autres

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Ce chapitre répond au défi Tous à la cuisine, de Neko kirei, où le but est d'écrire un texte avec un plat ou une recette de cuisine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture. A demain !  
_

 **Une crème pas comme les autres**

Cela faisait quelques mois que les jumeaux avaient donné à Hestia la potion calmante que Pattenrond avait volé dans la réserve de Rogue. Cette dernière était en train de rédiger son devoir de Métamorphose dans son dortoir lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit venant de la Salle commune. Elle sortit de son dortoir et découvrit Ginny, baguette levée et la joue rouge, face à quatre Serpentards, dont Malefoy. Hestia sortit sa baguette et murmura : " Spero patronum "

Personne ne vit le patronus quitter la pièce en passant à travers un mur. Hestia pointa Malefoy avec sa baguette et lui lança un Crache-limace. Incapable d'esquiver ce sort, le blond commença à vomir des limaces devant la totalité de la Salle commune. Les trois autres Serpentards commencèrent à viser Hestia, mais elle esquiva tout leurs sorts. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha et dégringola tout l'escalier. Deux Serpentards l'attendaient pour l'achever, c'était Warrington et Montague. En arrivant à leurs pieds, elle sourit avant de hurler : " Lumus solem ! "

Elle les aveugla et en profita pour se relever et les mettre à terre d'un coup de pied judicieusement placé. C'est à ce moment là que le professeur Rogue arriva, et au vu des dégâts, décida de tous les mettre en retenue pour le reste de la semaine. Hestia s'effondra sous les yeux horrifiés de Ginny et de Rogue. Ce dernier les conduisit à l'infirmerie, sous le regard apeuré du reste de leur maison. Si jamais l'une d'elle avait une complication, ils pouvaient faire faire tout de suite leur testament.

Ginny sortit le lendemain matin de l'infirmerie, après un dernier regard pour son amie, toujours inconsciente. Elle entra dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui dire : " Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé Miss Weasley, néanmoins il me manque certains détails pour mieux comprendre comment deux de mes élèves se sont retrouvées à l'infirmerie.

-Je faisais mes devoirs dans la salle commune, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. L'un d'eux m'a attrapé par le bras, et lorsque je me suis débattu, il m'a giflé. J'ai sortit ma baguette pour me défendre, et c'est à ce moment-là que Hestia est arrivée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Professeur ?

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir miss Weasley, il y a assez peu de chances qu'elle s'en sorte sans séquelles.

-Non, murmura la rousse en versant quelques larmes, pas elle.

-Nous en saurons plus à son réveil miss Weasley, en attendant Mme Pomfresh a acceptée de vous laisser un lit à l'infirmerie, les elfes ont déjà débarrassés votre chambre.

-Merci professeur, dit-elle en séchant ces larmes, merci.

-Allez retrouver votre amie miss, elle aura besoin de vous quand elle se réveillera.

-Merci professeur, répéta la rousse avant de sortir et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie "

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'infirmerie, Ginny vit Hestia allongée dans un lit, inconsciente, mais il y avait quelqu'un assis sur une chaise, c'était Luna. La blonde se retourna et lui sourit. C'est à ce moment que Hestia commença à bouger, avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Ginny commença à pleurer, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Hestia se redressa et commença à caresser les cheveux de son amie. Ginny lui dit : " J'ai eu … j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais Hestia.

-Je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi Ginny, toujours. "

Luna se leva discrètement, les laissant entre elle.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Hestia dormait profondément, quelqu'un s'approcha de son lit et lui pris la main. Lorsque la troisième année se réveilla une heure plus tard, elle vit sa sœur lui sauter dessus et commencer à pleurer. Hestia se décala dans son lit, pour laisser la place à sa jumelle de s'installer. Elles avaient été séparées cinq ans plus tôt, après la mort de leur parents. Et les un an et quatre jours, qui faisaient deux à Poudlard, d'avance de la troisième année n'avait rien arrangé. Flora arrêta de pleurer et demanda à sa jumelle : " Ne reviens plus dans la salle commune, tu es persona non grata à partir de maintenant. Je suis désolée.

-Et Ginny ? demanda la troisième année

-Elle y reste, traîtresse.

-Flora, murmura Hestia choquée alors que Flora descendait de son lit et partait "

Elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Elle attrapa un bout de papier et le déplia. Il y avait écrit : _À l'aide_.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hestia coinça les jumeaux dans un couloir désert et leur dit : " Faites ce que vous voulez, je me fiche des conséquences, mais faites leur payer, vous aurez mon aide.

-Avec plaisir Black, tout ce qu'il nous faut ce sont quatre cheveux, un de chacune de ces ordures.

-Demain, détruisez-les. "

Hestia profita de son heure de libre pour, avec la complicité d'Owen Harper, un deuxième année avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, pour voler un cheveu sur l'oreiller de chacune de ces victimes. Elle les donna à midi aux jumeaux, qui les rajoutèrent à une étrange potion. L'un d'eux lui dit : " C'est une potion pour les métamorphoses animale, mais elle n'est que partielle …

-… mais nous y avons ajouté deux ingrédients : un morceau de cape d'un détraqueur, vaut mieux pas savoir comment c possible d'en ramener, et …

-… quatre chrysopes. "

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres d'Hestia, les chrysopes était ce qui permettait d'utiliser les cheveux dans le polynectar, combiné à une potion de métamorphose partielle et un morceau de cape de détraqueur, le résultat serait explosif. Elle les quitta pour aller à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines du château. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, tout les elfes arrêtèrent de travailler, désirant savoir ce que les deux visiteurs voulaient. Dobby s'avança vers eux et leur demanda : " Les maîtres Weasley ont besoin de quelque chose ?

-Versez ceci dans la crème dieppoise demain avant de servir. C'est une petite vengeance contre quatre Serpentards, ça ne touchera pas les autres élèves ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. "

Dobby pris la fiole et la versa dans le récipient de crème déjà préparé et conservée grâce à un sort de stase. Avant de partirent, ils dirent à Dobby : " Surveille bien la table des Serpentards demain midi. "

Cette crème dieppoise serait l'une des plus belles qu'ai connu Poudlard. Ils remontèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor' isolèrent Harry, lancèrent un sort de silence et lui dirent : " Demain après-midi, entre notre cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et notre cours de Botanique, il faut que Warrington et Montague finissent dans le pire état possible.

-Vous faites ça pour Ginny c'est ça ?

-Oui, murmura Fred, et pour ça tu vas avoir besoin de ceci. "

Georges lui tendis un bout de parchemin et dit : " Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. "

Un plan commença alors à se dessiner sur la carte, un plan de Poudlard. Harry dit choqué : " C'est Poudlard ?

-Oui Harry.

-Et là c'est … ? demanda-t-il en voyant une étiquette avec le nom de Dumbledore bouger

-Dumbledore qui fait les cent pas dans son bureau. On peut ce que …

\- … fait chaque personne, à chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque jour, de chaque année.

-Mais comment ?

-On l'a fauché dans le bureau de Rusard en première année, répondit Georges, on ne sait pas qui sont ces maraudeurs mais on leur doit une fière chandelle.

-Mais n'oublie pas, lui dit Fred en pointant le parchemin avec sa baguette, une fois que tu as fini tu dis _Méfait accompli_ …

\- … sinon tout le monde pourra la lire. "

Le lendemain midi, grâce à la crème dieppoise, les Serpentards payèrent pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Malefoy se retrouva avec un bec, des serres et des plumes dans le coup, d'Hippogriffe bien entendu. Les yeux de Warrington s'allongèrent et virèrent au jaune, tandis que des écailles apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps. Montague se retrouva avec un bec et des plumes oranges sur le visage. Et Flint sentit se retrouva avec le visage couvert de poils noirs et des crochets à la bouche. Le pire fut quand le professeur Rogue ne les dispensa pas d'aller en cours l'après-midi et que plusieurs autres incident leurs arrivèrent entre leur différentes salles de cours, mais que personne ne pouvait incriminer le jumeaux étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours en visuelle de Montague ou Warrington. Bien sûr, le professeur Rogue analysa tout le repas, mais il ne trouva rien de concluant, y compris dans la fameuse crème dieppoise. Et le jour suivant, Hestia et Ginny eurent leurs propres appartements loin des cachots.


	6. Amour à sens unique

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Comme on dit, la vie continue malgré tout. Et aujourd'hui nous avons perdu un grand homme, alors adieu Johnny Halliday. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est issu du des Petits défis entre amis, le couple c'était HP/GW/LL, et j'ai choisit de le faire en triangle amoureux. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à demain.  
_

 **Amour à sens unique**

Cela faisait quatre ans depuis cet incident avec les Serpentards durant sa deuxième année. Sur ordre de Rogue, elle et Hestia avait déménagé dans des appartements inutilisés, il y a avait trois chambres, une salle de bain commune et un salon. Grâce à ça, Ginny avait put commencer à remonter la pente, elle avait eu Hestia pour l'aider, comme l'inverse avait été vrai. En effet, c'était vers la fin de sa deuxième année que la mère d'Hestia, d'Harry et de Sirius était morte. La Serpentarde avait été anéantie, malgré toute la sévérité dont elle avait fait preuve, elle l'avait aimée comme sa mère. Ginny ne saurait plus dire combien de fois elle consola Hestia durant ce printemps là. Hestia et Harry étaient restés vivre au 12 Square Grimmault, avec Sirius. Grâce à quelques soutiens, Dumbledore avait put obtenir la garde des deux enfants, au plus grand mécontentement de Fudge. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps, la mort de Cédric Diggory après le tournoi des trois sorciers avait brisé Harry, comme l'avait été Ginny deux ans auparavant à cause du journal de Tom Jédusor. Et même si il avait pu remonter la pente, la mort de Sirius au ministère les avait tous affectés, Harry et Hestia encore plus que les autres. Et cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient disparus, tandis que la résistance contre Voldemort s'organisait. Ginny, Neville, Luna et Hestia avaient repris la tête de l'AD, mais leurs effectifs étaient grandement réduits.

Ginny retint Hestia à la fin d'une de leurs séances, elle lui demanda : " Il faut que l'on sache ce qu'il se passe à Serpentard, est-ce que tu crois que Flora pourrait le faire ?

-Non, elle n'en a plus la force Ginny.

-Plus ? demanda la rousse surprise

-J'ai essayé de la sortir de là, lorsqu'elle me l'a demandée, mais c'est impossible. Il l'a violée Ginny ! Et il l'a détruite.

-Qui ? demanda la rousse choquée par les paroles de son amie

-Lucius, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy ! Depuis, la seule bouée à laquelle elle peut se rapprocher c'est Drago, alors non, elle ne pourra pas le faire. "

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny s'entraînait toute seule dans la salle sur demande au sortilège du Patronus. Enfin, rectification, elle essayait de produire quelque chose et s'énervait de ne plus pouvoir le faire. En effet, Ginny avait appris à faire un patronus durant sa quatrième année, deux ans plus tôt, mais depuis la rentrée elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait essayé avec plusieurs souvenirs différents, dont son baiser avec Harry, mais elle n'arrivait à rien, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. La rousse se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, fatiguée et énervée par ces échecs répétés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Luna, toujours en avance par apport aux autres, et Hestia. Lorsqu'elle vit Hestia, elle repensa aussitôt à Harry. Il avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois déjà, son aventure avec Harry lui semblait bien loin désormais. Les autres arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et la séance put commencer. À la fin de celle-ci, alors que la rousse allait partir, Luna lui attrapa le bras pour lui dire de rester. Une fois qu'elles furent seules, Ginny s'écroula dans un fauteuil, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, épuisée par tout ça. La blonde lui pris la main et lui demanda : " Pourquoi tu prend toujours tout sur toi ?

-Parce que … Parce que c'est le moins que je puisse faire, pour les aider.

-Laisse-nous t'aider Ginny, lui dit Luna en s'installant à côté d'elle, Hestia, Neville et moi, on est avec toi.

-Tu as raison Luna, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger à cause de moi. Si je venais à vous perdre, je …

-On s'en sortiras Ginny, comme à chaque fois. Hestia, Neville, toi et moi, on y arriveras.

-Merci Luna. "

Ce soir là, lorsque Luna s'endormit, elle repensa aux lèvres de Ginny, elle aurait voulu les embrasser.


	7. La fleur et le dragonnier

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour, il répond au défi Drabble tag ( n11 ) : Pansy/Charlie, ne doit pas se passer au Royaume-uni. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **La fleur et le dragonnier**

Pansy récolta les quelques fleurs dont elle avait besoin, puis elle transplana hors de la terre des dragons, la plus grande réserve mondiale de ces animaux. Elle atterrit dans un petit salon, et eut tout juste le temps d'enlever ces chaussures et de poser les fleurs sur une table basse que deux bras l'enlacèrent et la firent basculer sur leur canapé. Elle embrassa son amant et lui dit : " Tes dragons m'ont coûté ma baguette chéri, la dernière fois c'était ma cape.

-Tu es encore allée cueillir tes fleurs trop près de leur nid, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser "

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, en Roumanie. Lorsqu'elle avait fui l'Angleterre après la guerre, il l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert chez lui, et depuis la nature de leurs sentiments avait évolué. Elle aimait Charlie Weasley, malgré son côté sur-protecteur avec les dragons et son léger manque de subtilité, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.


	8. Un amour d'opposés

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour, il répond au défi des Demandes en mariage : Harry et Drago. Ceci est mon premier yaoi, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review. Bonne lecture et à demain.  
_

 **Un amour d'opposés**

Cela faisait trois ans depuis la fin de la guerre, trois ans que Voldemort était mort, et un peu plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce soir là, Harry avait décidé de lui faire sa déclaration de mariage. Ils ne s'étaient pas toujours aimés, loin de là même, mais il le savait au bout de ces un an passé ensemble, que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait finir ses jours. Le brun décora la table avec des roses blanches, comme ses cheveux, et fit à manger un délicieux curry de dinde, rechignant toujours à demander aux elfes de le faire. Il savait déjà ce que son amant lui dirais : " Tu es trop romantique ", " Tu n'as pas à une once de Serpentard, à se demander pourquoi le choixpeau a voulu t'envoyer avec nous ", … Mais au fond il savait que derrière ces remarques se cachait ses sentiments.

Il était dix-neuf heures passées lorsque le blond rentra chez lui, en voyant le spectacle devant lui, il sourit et devina ce qui allait se passer. Mais rien ne vint, il attendit tout le repas et même après mais Harry ne fit rien, bien décidé à le laisser mariner un peu. C'est durant la nuit que Drago sentit son amant lui passer la bague au doigt, il souffla dans son oreille : " J'accepte "

Et alors Harry l'embrassa.


	9. Soeur de sang et frère de coeur

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Ce chapitre répond au Défis par thème (HP), le 2-5 : Ecrire sur la torture. Cet OS est très dur, autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Si ce receuil est M, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture. A demain !  
_

 **Sœur de sang et frère de cœur**

Flora se réveilla en sueur et en larme, ses mains de métal lui semblaient toujours aussi glaciales que le jour où elle les avaient eu. Cela faisait quatre ans depuis la fin de la guerre, et elle n'avait toujours pas oublié. Après la mort de Voldemort, elle était venue habiter au 12 Square Grimmault avec sa sœur et Harry, et Drago les avaient rejoints quelques semaines plus tard, une fois qu'il avait réglé quelques affaires avec ses parents. Cela avait duré trois mois, jusqu'au départ de Flora pour Poudlard. En effet, contrairement à sa jumelle, il lui restait alors deux années de plus à faire dans l'école de Sorcellerie. Elle vit sa sœur entrer dans sa chambre et lui demander, alors qu'elle était encore en larmes : " Tu as fait un cauchemar Flora ?

-Ce n'est rien Hestia, répondit sa jumelle en séchant ses larmes

-Tu me le rappelles beaucoup trop tu sais, dit Hestia en éclairant légèrement la chambre de sa sœur avec sa baguette, c'était encore le même cauchemar ?

-Oui, lui dit Flora avant de recommencer à pleurer alors que sa sœur s'approchait d'elle.

-Ce n'est rien Flora, lui dit sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler

-Tu … Merci Hestia.

-Idiote, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, tu es ma sœur, alors inutile de me remercier. "

Cette déclaration fit pleurer davantage encore Flora, alors que sa sœur l'avait prise sur ses genoux pour la consoler.

 _Flashback_

 _Flora ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette cellule, à se faire torturer par les mangemorts, et par son " père ", Lucius Malefoy. Elle se souvenait y avoir été jetée à la fin du mois de Mars, et ensuite ça n'avait plus été que coups, doloris, et … et viols. Elle savait pourquoi ils la retenaient ici : c'était pour pouvoir tenir Drago en laisse. Tant qu'elle serait à leur merci, il n'oserait pas se rebeller. La torture n'était que du plus, un amusement pour eux. Elle vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et trois mangemorts entrer, dont Malefoy. Elle ne reconnut pas les deux autres, probablement des sous-fifres. Ils jetèrent deux autres prisonniers dans la cellule, c'était Daphnée Greengrass et l'une des deux jumelles Patil, Padma si elle ne se trompait pas. Instinctivement, elle attrapa la main de Daphnée et la serra dans la sienne. Malefoy dit aux deux autres : " Torturez-les comme il vous plaira, Lestrange, McNair, mais elles doivent rester en vie, sauf la traîtresse. C'est un ordre du maître. "_

 _Il sortit, les laissant avec leurs deux bourreaux, l'un d'eux leva sa baguette et lança le sort interdit sur la septième année, qui mourut sur le coup. L'autre fit venir avec sa baguette deux cordes et leur attacha les mains et les pieds à une poutre, de telle sorte qu'elles ne touchent le sol qu'avec le bout de leurs pieds. Aucune d'elle ne voyait ce qu'ils faisaient. L'un d'eux lui passa un bâillon sur la bouche. Puis un tissu sur les yeux et quelque chose dans les oreilles qui l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit qu'ils lui attachaient les chevilles avec de lourdes chaînes. Puis plus rien. Le silence, jusqu'à une violente douleur dans le dos. Elle ne put hurler à cause de son bâillon. C'était la morsure d'un fouet. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sa morsure n'était pas uniforme. Un deuxième coup tomba, la faisant pleurer. Elle les avait senties cette fois, les différentes lanières du fouet. Ce n'était pas le même que celui qu'utilisaient leurs parents sur elle et sur sa soeur. Plusieurs autres coups tombèrent. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son dos, c'était son sang. Elle pleurait, ses habits étaient en lambeau, tout comme son dos. Elle avait senti des nœuds dans les lanières. Il y avait probablement des objets accrochés dedans. Comme par exemple des piques ou des os pointus. Lorsqu'ils la libérèrent, elle s'écroula au sol, tout comme Padma. Ils les libérèrent entièrement avant de les laisser seules, la porte de leur cellule fermée à clé. Cette nuit-là, la douleur les empêcha l'une comme l'autre de dormir. Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon, mais chaque jour, ils inventaient une torture différente. Le lendemain ils leur avait arraché les ongles de chaque main un par un, puis le jour suivant il leur avait planté un clou dans la paume de chaque main, ils les avaient aussi torturés avec du vitriol. Et puis au bout de quelques jours, ils décidèrent d'en finir avec elles. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Ils les avaient attachées dehors, en pleine nuit, avec juste sur elle ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements. Elle était pieds nus, les clous toujours enfoncés dans ces mains. Elle avait froid, et mal à ces mains. Elle savait que si quelqu'un ne la libérait pas très vite, elle devrait se faire amputer les mains. Mais ces doigts la faisait aussi souffrir, la chair sous ses ongles était à vif depuis que ces derniers avaient été arrachés. Ces mains étaient attachées autour d'un arbre, alors que trois cordes la retenait attachée aux chevilles, au bassin et au cou. Flora tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit Padma dans le même état. Aucune d'elles ne pouvaient parler, un bâillon les en empêchait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Flora compris qu'elles ne passeraient pas la nuit. Sa cicatrice au visage lui faisait mal, le vitriol avait brûlé son visage, ainsi que son œil gauche. Elle finit par somnoler, alors que le vent s'était levé. Mais, quelques heures plus tard, tout ses liens furent coupés et elle s'écroula dans des bras chaud et protecteurs. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui dit : " Sauve-là … Dra-Drago …_

 _-C'est trop tard Flora "_

 _Puis il transplana._

 _Fin du flashback_

Quelques semaines plus tard, Flora disparut. Plus personne ne la revit jamais.


	10. Rupture

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Ce chapitre répond au Défis de Mael-kun, le G ( Ginny/Luna avec mention d'homophobie ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture. A demain !  
_

 **Rupture**

Lorsque Hestia ouvrit la porte du Square, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver en face d'elle Ginny, en larmes. La rousse avait les yeux rouges et les joues striées de larmes. La brune la fit entrer et l'installa dans le canapé, aussitôt elle se jeta sur et recommença à pleurer. Hestia commença à caresser les cheveux de son amie pour la consoler et elle lui dit : " Calme-toi Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je leur ai dit … pour Luna et … moi … Percy … il m'a dit … que je n'étais plus … sa sœur !

-Écoute-moi bien Ginny, dit son amie en prenant son manteau dans sa main, la forçant ainsi à la regarder, peut importe ce qu'il t'a dit tu ne dois pas renoncer à ton amour à cause de lui.

-Merci Hestia.

-Ce n'est rien Ginny, tu ne devrais pas aller la retrouver ?

-Je ne veux pas … qu'elle me voit … aussi faible.

-Tu veux dormir ici ? Ton ancienne chambre n'a pas bougée.

-Merci Hestia, tu … tu pourrais prévenir Luna ? Elle … doit se faire un … sang-d'encre.

-Vas dormir Ginny, je me charge de tout.

-Merci Hestia. "

Après qu'elle se soit assurée que la rousse dormait profondément, Hestia contacta Luna par poudre de cheminette, prétextant un coup de fatigue pour expliquer qu'elle restait chez elle. Puis ensuite, elle passa un autre appel, à Pansy. Elle lui dit : " Ginny est en miette, elle aura besoin de Luna pour remonter la pente. Je n'en reviens pas, son propre frère l'a … Si je revois un jour Percy Weasley, je lui ferais payer au prix fort. "

Quelques semaines plus tard, Percy fut condamné par le Magenmagot à deux ans de travaux généraux pour Abus de pouvoir au ministère et Non-assistance à personne en danger. Il avait fait souffrir Ginny avec son homophobie, alors elle l'avait vengée. Il devrait passer les deux prochaines années à travailler gratuitement et à vivre au crochet de quelqu'un. L'humiliation était la meilleure vengeance contre un Gryffondor orgueilleux et fier.


	11. Pensées serpentardes

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour, il répond au Défis sauvetages n°2, où il fallait sauver Severus Rogue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture et à demain !  
_

 **Pensées serpentardes**

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il l'observait, deux mois qu'elle vivait comme une voleuse. Après l'avoir sauvée au manoir Malefoy avec l'aide de Drago, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi brisée.

 _Flashback_

 _Drago avait vu McNair et Lestrange emmener Flora et miss Patil à l'extérieur. Il était tout de suite venu le lui dire, mais ils avaient dû attendre que les mangemorts soient partis pour pouvoir aller les sauver. Mais malheureusement, cela avait été trop tard pour miss Patil, Drago avait transplané avec Flora, tandis qu'il était resté pour donner l'alerte et lancer les mangemorts à leur poursuite tout autour du domaine. Il avait vu ce que ces ordures leur avait fait subir. Drago avait dû lui amputer les deux mains à cause des engelures causées par le froid et les clous. Ensuite, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, c'était elle qui l'avait sauvée. Après le départ de Potter, elle avait appliqué un anti-venin sur sa plaie, et avait utilisé une larme de Phœnix pour le sauver. Grâce à ces contacts parmi les Serpentards, Drago avait tout trouvé, ainsi qu'une main mécanique pour Flora. Bien que de très mauvaise facture, elle avait permis à la Serpentarde de le sauver avant qu'il ne transplane loin de cet guerre. Ainsi, les seuls à savoir qu'il est en vie sont Flora et Drago._

 _Fin du flashback_

Il avait toujours protégé ces élèves, en particulier les plus démunis, il comptait bien la protéger elle aussi, peut importe le chemin qu'elle prendrait.


	12. La vie ce n'est pas seulement respirer

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il répond aux Défis des belles paroles, la numéro 15, qui est aussi le titre de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et bonne lecture. A demain !  
_

 **« La vie ce n'est pas seulement respirer, c'est aussi avoir le souffle coupé »**

Cela faisait cinq ans depuis la naissance de Victoire. En ce jour du 15 septembre 2003, les Weasley étaient réunis pour leur habituel repas de famille au Terrier. Seul manquait Percy, Harry et Charlie. Le premier refusait de revenir tant que cette '' erreur de la nature '' serait présente, il voulait bien entendu parler de Ginny. Le deuxième passait la semaine au manoir Malefoy, quant au dernier, il était toujours en Roumanie et ne revenait que très rarement. Andromeda était venue avec Teddy, son petit-fils, le fils de Remus et Nymphadora. Il était dans le jardin avec Victoire. Dominique et Louis s'étaient endormis dans la chambre de leur père. Pour parfaire le tableau, Angelina et Ginny étaient toutes deux enceintes pour l'année suivante. Angelina attendait son premier enfant, elle s'était mariée un an plus tôt à Georges, c'était juste avant la rupture avec Percy. Quant à Ginny, ce n'était pas son enfant, enfin pas totalement. Elle avait accepté d'être la mère biologique et la porteuse de l'enfant d'Harry et Drago, mais elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième mois. Alors que minuit approchait et que Teddy et Victoire s'étaient eux aussi endormis, un explosion retentit dans la chambre de Georges, faisant sursauter tout les adultes présents. Georges et Bill montèrent voir ce qu'ils s'était passé et découvrirent dans la chambre du plus jeune des deux, une petite Weasley couverte d'une étrange poudre noire. En la voyant, tout deux éclatèrent de rire, se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé au dernier qui en avait été victime. L'aîné pris sa fille dans ces bras pour aller la laver, alors que le cadet redescendait rassurer les autres sur la nature de l'explosion. Il se permit même de dire à Ron : « Tu te souviens de la poudre noire ? Victoire vient de découvrir son efficacité, à son tour. »


	13. Vengeance

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il répond aux Défis mortels de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, où le but était de tuer Lucius Malefoy. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **Vengeance**

Deux ans, elle le traquait depuis deux ans déjà. Flora essuya quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de son front. Elle se trouvait actuellement en plein milieu de la forêt amazonienne, à la recherche du dernier de ces trois bourreaux. Elle avait vu McNair tomber d'une falaise lors de leur affrontement, et Lestrange avait été attaqué par un détraqueur du Ministère avant qu'elle ne lui mette le grappin dessus. Malefoy était le dernier sur sa liste. Elle lui ferais payer, pour elle et pour Drago. Pour toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passés dans la crainte du prochain coup, et du prochain viol pour elle. Au bout de quelques heures de marche de plus, Flora arriva dans une sorte de petite clairière improvisée. Quelques arbres avaient été coupés, les souches étaient toujours dans le sol. Elle dégaina sa baguette, c'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière et esquiva un sort venant de la gauche. Elle se retourna et découvrit Lucius Malefoy, sa baguette pointée sur la nuque de … de Victoire Weasley ! Il l'avait enlevée ! Le blond s'avança d'un pas, maintenant Victoire prisonnière grâce à sa main gauche, la droite lui servait à manier sa baguette. Il lui dit : « Nous voilà dans une situation bien compliquée Flora. Lâche ta baguette ! »

La brune obtempéra, préférant épargner la vie de la fillette. Lucius pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura : « Sectumsempra. »

Elle allait mourir.

Quelque chose l'engloba avant, la protégeant du sort. C'était une cape noire. Victoire profita de la surprise de son agresseur pour lui échapper. La brune entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait dire : « Pas mon sort Lucius. »

Il se sépara de Flora et dégaina à son tour sa baguette. Elle le reconnut : Severus Rogue. Un duel s'ensuivit, alors que Flora avait récupéré la petite Victoire pour la protéger. Cette dernière pleurait, paniquée. Flora la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler, alors que le professeur Rogue combattait son ancien ami. Les sorts qu'il s'échangeaient était d'une violence inouïe. Lucius finit par être blessé par son propre Sectumsempra, que Rogue avait renvoyé. Il s'effondra au sol. Il dit à Flora, qui tenait toujours Victoire dans ses bras : « Tu ne t'ai jamais demandée … pourquoi ta traîtresse de sœur était la seule … de vous deux à avoir été adoptée par … cette lâche de Walburga ? Pourquoi elle a été à Poudlard deux ans … avant toi ? Depuis le départ, nous vous avons … séparées. Tu étais la seule qui nous … intéressait … grâce à toi je pouvais … le tenir … en laisse. Le reste … ne nous importait … pas. »

Il mourut ainsi. Le maître des potions détourna le regard et s'approcha de Flora et Victoire. Il dit à son ancienne élève : « Je vais la ramener à Drago, ensuite nous parlerons, espèce de Gryffondor sans cervelle.

-Merci professeur, murmura-t-elle »


	14. Haine

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il répond cette fois-ci aux Défis des fandoms, c'est une relation de Haine entre Georges Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **Haine**

Georges et Angelina venait de récupérer Teddy, Victoire et Dominique à King's Cross. Bill et Fleur étaient au chevet d'Arthur depuis déjà quelques jours déjà. En effet, il avait contracté une grippe un peu avant les vacances. Andromeda quant à elle était à Sainte-Mangouste à cause d'un os cassé, une mauvaise chute. Tout les cinq se rendirent chez Georges et Angelina, Roxanne et Fred étaient dans une école primaire pour sorciers, une idée que Drago et Hermione avaient réussis à faire passer au Magenmagot. En effet, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens avaient put penser, Hermione n'avait pas postulée dans le département de la justice magique après la guerre, elle le laissait à Drago et Harry celui-là, elle était entrée dans celui de l'Éducation magique et de la Recherche. Elle avait très rapidement monté les échelons, et lorsque Susan Bones avait remporté les élections six ans plus tôt, c'était tout naturellement qu'Hermione avait accédé à la tête du département, et donc à une place au gouvernement. C'était Drago qui avait eu le poste de directeur de la Justice magique, une choix aussi bien qualitatif que politique. Non seulement c'était lui qui avait mené les arrestations contre la plupart des politiciens corrompus des anciens gouvernements, mais en plus c'était un ancien mangemort, une chose parfaite pour son image de ministre.

Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Fleur, qui ramena Victoire chez eux, tandis que Teddy passait la nuit chez Georges et Angelina le temps qu'Andromeda se remette.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner après que Georges ai emmené les enfants à l'école, Teddy leur demanda : « À part nous, il n'y a pas d'autres Weasley ? »

La question désarçonna Georges, il savait que Percy n'avait pas d'enfants en âge d'aller à Poudlard, pas encore, alors il s'agissait …

« Il y a un garçon à Poufsouffle dont le nom de famille est Weasley, il s'appelle Léon Weasley. Il a les cheveux noirs et quelques taches de rousseurs.

-Teddy, demanda Georges, est-ce que tu sais d'où il vient ?

-D'Europe de l'est il me semble. »

C'était bien ça, il avait eu un enfant avec cette … cette vipère ! Elle avait été une plaie pour eux, et elle avait bien failli faire tuer Harry. Georges lui dit : « Il doit s'agir du cousin de Victoire et de Dominique, le fils de Charlie.

-Vous avez un autre frère ?

-Nous avions deux autres frères Teddy.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Écoute Teddy, je ne te dirais pas de ne pas fréquenter et de haïr les serpentards, tous ne sont pas mauvais, mais méfie-toi quand même de ceux que tu connais pas. C'est à cause d'une serpentarde que nous l'avons perdu, tu dois la connaître je pense : Pansy Parkinson. »

Oh que oui Teddy la connaissait, elle était celle qui avait voulu vendre Harry Potter à Voldemort avant le début de la bataille fatidique, tout cela pour sauver sa propre peau. Après tout, c'était une sang-pure, elle n'aurait donc jamais été inquiétée par Voldemort. Angelina lui dit sur un ton plus sérieux : « Ne va pas l'embêter avec ça Teddy, ça ne le concerne pas. »

Quelques jours plus tard, les grandes vacances purent enfin commencé, les plus jeunes ayant enfin fini l'école. Mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que cette deuxième moitié de l'année 2011 leur réserverait bien des surprises.


	15. Le vieux chat

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond aux Défis sur forum anglais : Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's Most Faithful, sur les querelles familiales. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !_

 **Le vieux chat**

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention Ron ? À chaque fois c'est la même chose !

-Mais Mione …

-Ah non Ron, pas de Mione qui tienne ! Je te le dit à chaque fois pourtant, tu ne laisses pas Pattenrond seul avec les enfants. C'est un vieux chat qui a besoin de tranquillité !

-Ton chat va très bien Mione.

-Il est vieux Ron, je l'ai 18 ans, et le vendeur l'avais depuis quelques temps déjà. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Pattenrond disparu, Hermione et Ron ne le revirent plus jamais. Mais cette dispute n'avait été que la première d'une longue série.


	16. Noël, c'est un sapin illuminé dans les

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond aux Défis de saison n°4, la phrase dont je devais me servir est le titre de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **« Noël, c'est un sapin illuminé dans les chaumières qui réchauffe le cœur des enfants en plein hiver »**

Noël approchait à grand pas désormais, Ginny et Luna avaient déjà fait leur sapin, mais quelque chose semblait chagriner la blonde à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année.

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant le réveillon, et Luna n'allait pas mieux. Ginny décida de la faire parler, sinon Luna ne lui dirait jamais ce qui la perturbait, elle en était certaine. La rousse attendit le soir, après qu'elles aient mangé. Luna se trouvait dans leur chambre, en train de lire quelque chose, une lettre probablement. Ginny s'approcha de sa femme, et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luna ?

-Tu te souviens de Rolf, Ginny ? »

Elle se souvenait de Rolf Scamander, un collègue que Luna avait rencontré lors d'une expédition en Nouvelle-Zélande. Ils étaient depuis devenus amis, et Rolf s'était marié là-bas. Elle savait que lui et Luna s'écrivaient régulièrement, ce qui l'avait rendue un petit peu jalouse au début. La voix de Luna se brisa : « Il … Il est mort. »

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Ginny. Cette dernière la pris dans ces bras pour la consoler. Luna lui dit après quelques minutes : « Lui et sa femme sont morts … lors d'une expédition en Antarctique. Ils ont eu deux jumeaux … il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-Un an, murmura Ginny, tu veux aller les chercher c'est ça ?

-Je ne peux pas t'imposer mes choix Ginny, surtout vu l'état dans lequel tu es.

-C'était il y a deux ans Luna, je vais mieux depuis. Et pour tout te dire, ça fait quelques semaines que je me renseigne sur l'adoption.

-Ginny, murmura Luna surprise

-Vas-y Luna.

-Merci Ginny. »

La rousse regarda la fenêtre et vis la neige tomber sur la ville. Londres était couverte de neige depuis quelques jours déjà, alors que leur sapin illuminait la maison de couleurs vertes et bleues. Un sapin pour réchauffer le cœur des enfants, de ces fils.


	17. Espoir

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond aux Défis cultes, je devais placer une phrase du seigneur des anneaux dans un OS, c'est en la phrase en italique dans le texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **Espoir**

Lily venait de fêter son troisième anniversaire, entourée de ces frères, Sirius James et Albus Severus. Drago était comblé, il avait un mari et des enfants formidables. Cela faisait quatorze ans depuis cette terrible bataille, celle qui avait changé sa vie.

Le serpentard était attablé dans un restaurant de l'allée des princes, l'une des rues les plus riches du chemin de traverse. Il n'y était pas par plaisir, mais par obligation. Depuis la disparition du chat d'Hermione, des choses bizarres avaient commencés à se produire. Il avait donc demandé à Hestia et Ginny de le rejoindre dans cet endroit. Hestia fut la première à arriver, elle s'installa en face de lui et demanda : « Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? J'ai dût faire des pieds et des mains pour que McGonagall ma laisse quitter Poudlard en pleine semaine.

-Je te l'avais dit, il faut être suicidaire pour accepter de travailler avec cette vieille chouette.

-Drago ! s'offusqua la directrice de Serpentard

-Tu t'en sors avec tout ces Weasley ?

-Ils ne sont que cinq Drago, et aucun dans ma maison.

-Et les autres élèves ?

-Aucun problème Drago. De quoi voulais-tu que nous parlions ?

-Il manque encore Weasley, à croire que le manque de ponctualité est de famille chez eux.

- _Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs, il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue._

-Nous ne sommes des magiciens mais des sorciers Weasley

-Rappelle-moi ce que l'on utilise avec nos baguettes ? Malefoy.

-Laisse tomber Drago, lui dit Hestia, tu ne la gagneras pas celle-là. Et puis nous avons autre chose à voir, non ? »

Ginny s'assit à côté d'Hestia, remerciant intérieurement Hermione de lui avoir fait découvrir la culture moldue. Drago repris contenance et leur dit : « Depuis la disparition de ce fichu chat, un tas de choses bizarres se sont passées.

-De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler Drago ? demanda Ginny

-Le titre de Lord Black a disparu.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ginny

-À la mort de Walburga Black, il aurait dût revenir à Harry, mais il n'en ai rien.

-Mais … et le testament de Sirius ?

-Il est en règle, mais magiquement il n'a rien changé.

-Donc Harry est le propriétaire théorique du titre mais dans la pratique il est à quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai tout bon jusque là ? demanda la rousse un peu perdue

-C'est ça oui.

-Ce titre change quoi ? demanda la benjamine Weasley

-L'accès à la voûte familiale chez Gringotts, aux possessions des Black et … et leur siège au Magenmagot. Qui l'a aujourd'hui Drago ?

-Regulus Arcturus Black, murmura le blond

-J'espère que c'est une blague Drago !

-Malheureusement non, c'est ce qu'indique les documents du Ministère. Mais ce n'est pas tout, et ça nous concerne tout les deux plus particulièrement Hestia.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis qu'elle est à la tête du Département de l'Éducation magique et de la Recherche, Hermione consulte régulièrement le registre de Poudlard, en particulier celui sur les futurs élèves.

-Bourreau de travail, murmura la rousse

-On est d'accord. Elle a trouvé deux noms dans le registre, deux noms qui se sont inscrits hier, lors de leur premier acte magique. Aélys Carrow, et Rose Carrow.

-Non, murmura Hestia, tu … tu en es sûr ? Après toute ces années … Elle … Elle est en vie … »

Hestia fondit en larme dans les bras de Ginny. Drago n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, non, ils y avait certaines choses qui devaient rester secrètes, pour toujours et à jamais.


	18. Révélation

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond au défi Tu choisis ton livre... challenge. Je devais placer un phrase de la page 95 du livre Miss Peregrine et les enfants particuliers, c'est la phrase en italique dans le chapitre. A partir de maintenant les choses devraient s'accélérer, normalement cette scène aurait dut être dans le chapitre de mercredi, mais tant pis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **Révélation**

Lily Luna était assisse sur une des barques en direction de Poudlard. Accompagnée d'un garçon du nom de Samuel Finnigan et de deux jumelles dont elle ignorait le nom. Le château était magnifique, éclairé de toutes ces lumières dans la nuit de Septembre. _Au sommet flottait un brouillard si épais qu'on avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde_. Alors que les portes du château étaient quant à elle bien visibles. Elle allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard, un lieu chargé d'histoires et de mystères.

Lorsqu'ils rentraient dans la Grande salle, Lily n'avait pas loupé les regards choqués des professeurs Carrow et du professeur Flitwick, ainsi que de la professeure Weasley.

Lorsque le professeur Londubat lui mit le choixpeau sur le tête, elle sentit sa présence s'immiscer dans son esprit et lui parler : « Intéressant, tu vas être un vrai choix cornélien jeune fille, un choix que je n'ai plus eu à faire depuis le siècle dernier. Tu as du courage c'est indéniable, mais je sens autre chose en toi. Tu me rappelle beaucoup ton père, en un sens, mais ce choix, je n'ai eu à le faire qu'une seule. Comme la dernière fois … SERPENTARD ! »

Lily rejoignis son frère dans la maison des serpents, rapidement rejointe par les deux jumelles qui étaient avec elle sur le lac, Aélys Lily et Rose-Marie White.

Une fois le banquet finit, Hestia rentra dans ses appartements utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour débouler en fureur dans le manoir Malefoy. Drago et Harry étaient tout les deux là. Elle se tourna vers le blond, des larmes de colère aux yeux, et lui dit : « Pourquoi … POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE NOUS AS PAS DIT LA VÉRITÉ DRAGO ? TOI ET HERMIONE VOUS LE SAVIEZ N'EST-CE PAS ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles petite sœur ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry, lui répondit son mari, elle a l'air dans le même état que Ginny quand elle est en colère.

-DRAGO !

-Oui on savait Hestia, et c'était son idée de ne rien te dire.

-Vous … Comment avez-vous osé me le cacher Drago ?

-On voulait éviter ce genre de réactions.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez ? demanda Harry totalement perdu

-Flora eu deux filles, des jumelles. Elles sont rentrée à Poudlard en même temps que notre Lily, Aélys Lily White et Rose-Marie White.

-Hestia, murmura Harry

-Leur père … c'est Severus Rogue, finit Hestia »


	19. Vague de changement

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond au défi Petits Prompt à la Pelle, en voici l'intitulé : ''_ _Un couple de professeurs qui parlent l'un de l'autre et tout le monde les adore. Personnage A arrive en retard en cours, expliquant que Personnage B est malade et qu'il voulait juste être sûr que ce n'était rien de grave. Tous les élèves discutant pendant cinq minutes sur la santé de l'autre professeur et demandant des nouvelles sur son état. "EST-CE QU'IL VA MOURIR ?" "-Non, [Joey]. C'est juste un rhume." Et globalement, ils essayent de lui faire oublier qu'ils ont cours.". J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **Vague de changements**

Hermione avait quitté le département de l'Éducation magique et de la Recherche quelques mois plus tôt suite à un différent avec plusieurs autres autres directeurs, ce qui avait conduit à de nouvelles élections. Parmi les dits directeurs se trouvait Susan Bones, l'ancienne directrice des Mystères et nouvelle ministre de la magie, Théodore Nott, le nouveau directeur de la Justice magique, et Daphnée Greengrass, la directrice des Sports et des jeux magiques. À sa place se trouvait désormais Percy Weasley, ce qui constituait pour lui une belle promotion. Peu de sorciers réussissaient à monter les échelons après avoir passé vingt ans à la tête des Transports magiques. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, c'était évident. Kingsley, l'ancien ministre de la magie, c'était définitivement retiré de la vie politique de son pays.

Elle connaissait les idées de Perceval Weasley sur l'éducation magique des jeunes sorciers, et foi de Gryffondor elle ne le laisserait pas agir impunément. Aussi, lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui avait parlé de sa prochaine retraite, Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait accepté de la remplacer, au moins jusqu'à ce que Percy quitte le département, ce qui arriverait lors des prochaines élections.

Lily Luna Potter était en deuxième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard, tout comme les jumelles White, avec lesquelles elle s'était liée d'amitié. En cette belle après-midi de fin septembre, elle était assise au pied d'un arbre, dans le parc, avec ses amis. Elle s'entendait aussi très bien avec Lorcan Scamander, un Serdaigle en première année. Ce dernier leur racontait justement ce que sa classe avait fait au professeur Weasley quelques heures plus tôt.

 _Flashback_

 _Ronald Weasley, professeur de vol à Poudlard, arriva devant ces élèves avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard. Sur le terrain de Quidditch se trouvait les les premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Il leur dit : « Excusez-moi pour le retard, le professeur Granger était malade, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'ai rien de grave._

 _-Elle va bien ? demanda une première année portant un aigle sur son uniforme_

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Rocade, ce n'était rien de grave. »_

 _Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les élèves, et plusieurs élèves commencèrent à poser des questions à leur professeur, espérant lui faire oublier qu'ils avaient cours. Au bout d'un moment, un élève demanda : « EST-CE QU'IL VA MOURIR ?_

 _-Mais non ce n'est rien d'aussi grave miss Brown, elle a juste un rhume._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cours professeur, lui dit un autre élève_

 _-Mais … Si, je suis votre professeur._

 _-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, lui répondit l'autre élève, vous risqueriez de nous rendre malade à votre tour. »_

 _Un brouhaha général pris place, alors que Ron essayait tant bien que mal de parler. Il finit par leur dire à l'aide d'un Sonorus : « LE COURS EST ANNULÉ. »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Lily Luna éclata de rire en entendant le récit de Lorcan , tout comme les jumelles White.

Loin de là, Hermione venait de transplaner dans une petite ruelle, alors que le vent soufflait. Elle se fit plaquer contre un mur alors que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.


	20. Meurtre

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond au défi Meurtre inhabituel, le but était de tuer quelqu'un avec un paquet de mouchoirs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **Meurtre**

Lily Luna attrapa l'exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers que lisais Aélys. Elle l'ouvrit à la deuxième page, et lu l'article qui avait provoqué autant de murmures.

 _Hier, tard dans la nuit, un membre du ministère de la magie russe a retrouvé le cadavre de Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, dans la Neva, à Saint-Pétersbourg. Le département de la Coopération magique internationale a récupéré le corps ce matin même et procède actuellement à une autopsie. La tristement célèbre mangemort a peut-être été victime d'une vengeance, ou bien d'un différent avec d'autres mages noirs russes. Il s'agit du troisième meurtre de mangemort en deux mois, et du douzième depuis la fin des procès de 1998._

Elle vit Rose-Marie pâlir à côté d'elle, comme la plupart des Serpentards elle devait avoir de la famille chez les mangemorts, et tous n'étaient pas mauvais, comme son propre père. Elle vit sa directrice de maison et sa professeure de potion, Mrs Carrow, quitter la table des professeurs. Ils prévinrent Drago, qui arriva immédiatement par poudre de cheminette. Ce dernier leur dit : « Greyback, Dolohov, et maintenant Lestrange. Harry veut qu'on mette le paquet pour retrouver l'assassin.

-Drago, tu sais qui c'est n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme moi.

-Hestia ? demanda Ginny en murmurant

-Oui, confirma le Serpentard, tout ces mangemorts ont un point commun : les Malefoy. C'est … C'est Flora qui les as tués. Elle se venge de tout ceux qui sont responsables de ce qui lui est arrivée. »

De l'autre côté de la de la Manche, Flora jubilait en se remémorant l'assassinat de Narcissa.

 _Flashback_

 _Flora la suivait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle attendit que les rues soient désertes puis plaqua un mouchoir sur la bouche de l'ancienne Black. Cette dernière eu juste le temps de voir un gant noir et un mouchoir sur sa bouche avant de s'effondrer. Flora lui fit boire du polynectar, qui la transforma en Bellatrix. Ce mouchoir était imbibé d'un puissant poison, elle le jeta avec son gant dans la Neva. Puis elle fit de même avec le corps, tout en récupérant la baguette de sa victime._

 _Fin du Flashback_

La serpentarde transplana dans Bucarest, et posa une bombe artisanale dans un des appartements, et esquissa un sourire avant de repartir.


	21. Deux âmes égarées

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond au défi La foire aux couples, je devais simplement écrire un Hermione/Pansy. J'espère que ce chapitrre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !  
_

 **Deux âmes égarées**

Les vacances venaient de commencer. Les élèves de Poudlard, dont ses deux enfants, ne seraient pas de retour avant deux semaines. La gryffondore c'était arrangée avec les autres enseignants, dont son mari, pour rester au château durant les deux prochaines semaines. En effet, à chaque vacances le personnel effectuait un roulement pour qu'il y est toujours au moins une personne dans l'école. Et cet hiver c'était elle qui s'en chargeais. Elle passerait deux semaines seule, enfin, c'était la version officielle.

Le lendemain matin, une fois que tout le personnel parti, Hermione décida de rejoindre les grilles du château, pour attendre son invitée et amante. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que son mariage avec Ron battait de l'aile, depuis la rentrée de Rose à Poudlard en réalité, sept ans plus tôt. Les deux seules à s'en être rendues comptes étaient Lily Luna Potter-Malefoy et Victoire Weasley. La quatrième année l'avait remarquée l'été précédent, quant à l'aînée des enfants Weasley, Hermione avait eu besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Victoire, qui n'avait pas été gâtée en amour, avait compris ce que sa tante traversait.

Lorsque Hermione arriva devant les grilles, elle découvrit son amante en pleurs. La gryffondore ouvrit les grilles d'un coup de baguette et la prit dans ses bras. Pansy avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Hermione l'aida à passer les grilles puis transplana dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Les barrières anti-transplanage ne permettait pas de rentrer ou sortir de Poudlard, néanmoins elles permettaient de transplaner dans Poudlard depuis Poudlard. Une fois à l'intérieur, la brune s'écroula au sol. Hermione l'installa dans son canapé en la gardant dans ses bras pour la consoler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy réussi à se calmer et lui dit : « Quelqu'un a … a poser une bombe dans notre appartement … Charlie était dedans. Un bocal … avec des clous dedans … dans un autre bocal rempli de poudre. Il est mort sous le coup … les aurors ne savent pas qui a fait ça … ils n'ont aucune piste. »

Pansy recommença à pleurer, consolée par Hermione. Les Weasley ne devaient pas encore être au courant.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Hermione essayait difficilement de faire remonter la pente à Pansy, Ron arriva en furie dans le château et les découvrit toute les deux enlacées ensemble. Lorsqu'il les vit, il explosa : « Toi ! C'est toi qui l'a tué ! C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI QUE MON FRÈRE EST MORT ! ET TOI HERMIONE, COMMENT PEUX-TU … TU ME DÉGOUTES ! »

Il partit aussi sec, sous le regard horrifié des deux femmes.


	22. Une nouvelle vie

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond au défi Le divorce, je devais écrire le divorce entre Ron et Hermione, un couple que perso j'ai beaucoup de mal à aimer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !_

 **Une nouvelle vie**

Percy eut un éclat de rire en lisant les premières pages de La gazette des sorciers, le divorce entre Ron et Hermione était officiel. Elle avait perdu, maintenant elle ne serait plus capable de rester à Poudlard. Le conseil d'administration demanderait probablement sa démission dans les prochaines semaines. Et à ce moment-là il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'empêcher d'appliquer ces programmes scolaires. Contre les sangs-purs, contre les êtres comme sa sœur, contre les demi-sorciers aussi, ils étaient tous des traîtres. Tous !

Alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle comme tout les matins, Lily vit depuis sa table Rose et Hugo quitter leur table. Le divorce de leurs parents les avaient beaucoup affectés. Elle se leva rapidement, et après un regard d'excuse pour Aélys et Rose-Marie, elle les suivit. Elle les retrouva tout les deux au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, l'un contre l'autre. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, juste de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle était là pour eux, comme ils auraient été là pour elle.

Hermione n'avait pas manquée le regard triste de ces enfants lors du petit-déjeuner, ça leur avait fait mal, mais Ron n'avait rien voulu savoir. Hugo n'était qu'en deuxième année. Elle remonta dans son bureau, où Pansy l'attendait. Cette dernière s'était sentie coupable, mais la Gryffondore l'avait rassurée en lui disant que de toute façon ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps. Pansy lui dit : « Skeeter a pondu un article par apport à votre divorce, avec un interview de Weasley. Les filles … elles refusent de me parler depuis. Il … il m'a accusé d'être responsable de sa mort. Je ne l'aimais plus comme avant … mais il restait le père de mes enfants !

-Chut Pansy, lui dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras, ça va aller. Elles sont aussi impétueuses que lui, mais toutes deux finiront par revenir vers toi. Laisse leur le temps. »

Hana et Élisabeth, les deux jumelles de Pansy et Charlie, étaient nées trois après Léon. Elles étaient deux Gryffondors aussi impétueuses que leur père, mais heureusement elles n'étaient pas toujours aussi exotiques et irréfléchies que lui.

Très loin de là, un homme venait de replier le journal, pensif. Un chat arriva derrière lui et se métamorphosa en un homme âgé avec des cheveux gris. Ce dernier lui dit : « C'était bien elle Severus, c'est elle qui les as tués ! On … on ne peut plus la laisser continuer !

-Je sais, murmura l'autre homme »

Dans une rue sorcière de Londres, un hiboux déposa un colis contenant un parfum pour homme dans un appartement luxueux, celui de l'un des membres du gouvernement sorcier.


	23. Lorcan et Lily

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre du jour. Il répond lui aussi à un des défis du forum, mais il a été supprimé avant que je ne publie ce chapitre. J'ai eu un couple tiré au sort parmi les enfants de la nouvelle génération, il s'agit d'un défi sur une loi mariage. La première partie de ce chapitre était obligatoire, même si je l'ai modifiée pour l'adapter, notamment en le mettant au point de vue de Victoire. Je vous ai mis aussi la couverture de cette fic, que perso je trouve magnifique, c'est une amie qui me l'a faite, dites-moi si vous reconnaissez les personnages présents dessus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! A demain !_

 **Lorcan et Lily**

Ce matin-là, Victoire devait juste se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, acheter quelque chose pour la réussite de Hugo. Ce dernier avait reçu la veille les résultats de ces ASPICS, ils étaient excellents. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était l'absence de sa mère. En effet, depuis son divorce avec Ron cinq ans plus tôt, Hermione était partie avec Pansy. Et à part elle et le couple Lovegood, le reste de sa famille ne lui parlait plus. Son départ avait provoqué une vague de problèmes, entre Poudlard, sa famille moldue, son ancienne place au ministère rendue libre par la mort de Percy Weasley et ses enfants. Rose était elle aussi partie juste après la fin de ces études, elle était maintenant en Ukraine. Lorsqu'elle entra au Chaudron baveur, elle vit que le pub était quasiment vide, tout comme la rue sorcière. La blonde vit plusieurs attroupements devant la banque de Gringotts. Elle s'approcha pour voir ce qui provoquait tant de réactions. Elle dut jouer des coudes pendant quelques minutes pour enfin réussir à s'approcher assez près. Il s'agissait d'une annonce du Ministère. Visiblement, ils avaient décidé d'user de ce moyen pour la rendre public, donc il devait s'agir d'une déclaration officielle qui concernait tout le peuple sorcier. Il vérifia tout de même le sceau accompagnant le communiqué, car il pouvait tout de même s'agir d'une farce.  
Voyant que le sceau était tout ce qu'il avait d'authentique, Victoire commença à lire l'annonce officielle : « Séance n°156 du Magenmagot du mandat Bones II, datant du 30 juin 2027, Compte rendu publique signé par le président-sorcier, Mr Drago Malefoy, la ministre de la magie, Mme Susan Bones, et le directeur du département de la Justice magique, Mr Théodore Nott. »  
Victoire fronça les sourcils, si cette annonce avait été affichée sur les murs de Gringotts au lieu d'être publiée dans la Gazette des sorciers, c'était qu'elle devait être vraiment importante.  
« Il a été porté à l'attention du Magenmagot que la population sorcière anglaise déclinait et que la courbe démographique ne s'inverserait pas, d'après nos prévisions. Pour remédier à cela, plusieurs lois ont été votées afin de préserver notre peuple. La principale loi qui a été votée à une courte majorité, soutenue par l'ensemble de notre gouvernement est une loi sur le mariage. En voici les termes :

-Chaque ménage devra avoir sous sa garde trois enfants minimums, peu importe la fortune, le rang ou le même sang du ménage en question.

-Tout sorcier ou sorcière n'étant pas mariés avant leur ving-et-unième anniversaire se verra assigné un sorcier ou une sorcière de dix-sept ans ou plus.

-Tout sorcier ou sorcière déjà soumis à un contrat de mariage se devra d'être marié avant les vingt-et-un ans du parti le plus jeune engagé dans la contrat.

-À compter du jour où le contrat de mariage sera délivré au sorcier soumis à la loi, celui-ci aura trois mois pour annoncer ses fiançailles à la personne désignée par le Ministère, puis neuf mois supplémentaires seront accordés pour le mariage.

-Les contrats établis par le Ministère prendront en compte les caractéristiques suivantes : les contrats familiaux antécédents à cette loi, engageant la famille et non le sorcier, la puissance magique, le caractère et le rang de chaque famille.

-Les sorciers peuvent demander une révision de leur contrat s'ils jaugent que l'autre partie n'apporte rien à leur famille ou s'ils estiment justement que le choix du Ministère leur serait préjudiciable, toutefois les réclamations devront être argumentées et peuvent être refusées.

-Le nature du sang du sorcier ou de la sorcière ne sera en aucun cas un motif de réclamation d'un contrat

-Le contrat de mariage sera un contrat magique qui devra être signé devant témoin au moment des fiançailles

-Des clauses pourront être ajoutées au contrat magique après négociations entre les deux familles.

-Le Ministère s'engage à payer une dot minimale de cent-cinquante gallions pour chaque mariage, si l'autre partie estime que la dot doit être supérieur à cette somme, ce sera à la famille de la mariée de s'acquitter de la différence.

-Une cérémonie sorcière standard est obligatoire pour chaque mariage »

D'autres détails s'étalaient en une longue liste concernant la cérémonie ou le contrat. Victoire était stupéfaite d'une telle décision, mais heureusement pour elle, elle était mariée depuis deux ans à Teddy Lupin. Elle lu les dernières lignes de l'annonce, c'était toujours là que ce trouvait les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Des rituels de purifications du sang seront mis en place pour tous les mariages de cette génération, afin d'éviter des problèmes de consanguinités.

-Les rituels en question ne seront réalisés que par des sorciers habilités ayant reçus l'autorisation du ministère pour les effectuer.

-Si la courbe démographique de notre peuple remonte significativement, cette loi pourra être abrogée. Mais au contraire, si les problèmes de population se poursuivent ou que les résultats de cette loi dépassent ceux attendus, elle sera améliorée et continuera d'être effective.

-Pour éviter toute évasion de notre sang, tout sorciers qui demandera un changement de nationalité ou qui essayera de quitter le pays de manière définitive se verra, avec l'accord des autres gouvernements, ramené de gré ou de force sur le sol anglais, et sera jugé pour rébellion.  
-Celle-ci concerne tout enfant sorcier né sur le sol Anglais d'au moins un grand-parent anglais. »

Ils avaient visiblement pensé à tout et ne reviendraient pas sur leur décision. Victoire comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Chemin de Traverse semblait si vide : de nombreux sorciers et sorcières devaient déjà se trouver au Ministère de la Magie pour protester contre cette nouvelle loi. Elle-même la trouvait révoltante, elle en enviait presque Hermione d'être partie.

Lily Luna venait de recevoir la lettre officielle du ministère, cela faisait une dizaine de jours que la loi était en place. Ces politiciens avaient décidés de la marrer de force à Lorcan Lovegood, le fils adoptif de Luna et Ginny. Ce n'était pas la seule à avoir reçu une lettre du ministère dans sa famille. Le père de Rose et Hugo, Ron Weasley, en avait reçu une lui aussi. Il allait épouser Dolores Ombrage, tout juste sortie d'Azkaban pour abus sur mineurs et corruption. Toute la famille s'en mordait déjà les doigts, heureusement que Rose et Hugo avaient pris leur propre appartement à Glasgow, même si l'aînée ne s'en servait que quand elle revenait, c'est à dire assez peu souvent étant donné que ça demeure principale était en Ukraine. Lily relu la lettre une seconde fois, elle s'entendait très bien avec Lorcan, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginée devoir l'épouser. Elle allait devoir le présenter à ses parents, ce qui allait être une véritable partie de plaisir, mais vraiment. Elle devrait vite les présenter, ils avaient maintenant trois mois pour annoncer leurs fiançailles.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle et ses parents se trouvaient dans la salon, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du manoir Malefoy. Après le mariage d'Harry et de Drago, ce dernier avait entièrement refait la décoration de l'endroit. Le rendant beaucoup plus vivable, mais il avait fait le choix de garder les teintes sombres qui faisaient l'âme du manoir. Lily alla ouvrir, il s'agissait de Lorcan, elle lui fit une bise avant de le faire entre. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon, et le présenta à ses parents. Harry réussi à le déstresser. Après tout, Lorcan savait que sa mère et Harry Potter avaient eu une aventure lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Finalement, l'après-midi ce passa pour le mieux, mais alors qu'il allait partir, Lorcan se fit kidnapper dans une autre pièce par Harry. Ce dernier lui dit une fois qu'ils furent seuls : « Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre union, mais si j'apprends que tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit …

-Rassurez-vous Mr Potter, je connais Lily depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et nous sommes amis. Je m'inquiète juste de la rencontre avec ma famille. Je sais que Lily est la fille biologique de maman.

-Elle ne le sait pas Lorcan, et j'aimerais autant que cela reste comme ça. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon du manoir, Lily Luna était partie en fou rire avec son père, suite à une remarque de ce dernier sur Lorcan.

Severus soupira de dépit suite à l'annonce du ministère et des premiers mariages, cela faisait un mois que la loi était entrée en vigueur, et certains mariages étaient désolants. Même si celui de Lorcan Lovegood et Lily Luna Potter-Malefoy l'avait fait esquisser un sourire, même si pour lui il ne s'agissait que de l'ombre d'un sourire. Ces deux filles étaient malheureusement elles aussi concernées. Mais pour le moment il avait un autre problème, Flora avait disparu depuis une semaine maintenant, après la mort de Pansy Granger-Parkinson.


	24. La boucle est bouclée

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce calendrier de l'avent, merci de m'avoir suivi durant tout le mois. J'ai eu plus de 2300 vues et 68 reviews sur cette fic, c'est plus que sur toutes mes autres fics du mois réunies ! Alors merci. Le chapitre du jour répond au défi Character twist, section Grveyard, je devais tuer Hermione Granger du point e vue de Victoire Weasley. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve demain pour le Secret santa, une belle façon de cloturer ce mois de décembre.  
_

 **La boucle est bouclée**

À cause de la nouvelle loi du ministère, les annonces de mariage se multipliaient dans La gazette des sorciers. Severus lu rapidement les différentes annonces du journal, dont celle de Ronald Bilius Weasley et Dolores Jane Ombrage, annonce qui le fit sourire. Mais son regard se posa sur une autre annonce, et son sourire disparu.

 _Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy et Aélys Lily White se marieront le 25 septembre prochain, dans le manoir familial des Malefoy._

 _Les faire-part seront envoyés incessamment sous peu par les futurs mariés, aucune autre déclaration officielle ne sera faite._

Sa fille allait épouser un Potter … Un Potter ! Il scruta minutieusement les autres annonces et en découvrit deux autres, dont celle de son autre fille.

 _Lysander Lovegood et Rose-Marie White se marieront le 26 septembre prochain, dans la résidence principale des Lovegood._

 _Les faire-part seront envoyés incessamment sous peu par les futurs mariés, aucune autre déclaration officielle ne sera faite._

Severus émit un léger rire, même pour leur mariage ces deux filles n'étaient pas capable de faire les choses différemment. Il était prêt à parier que l'une d'elle avait décalé son mariage sinon ils seraient tombés le même jour. Il se reconcentra sur le journal et lut une autre annonce, il s'agissait de celle de l'une de ses anciennes élèves.

 _Mr Neville Londubat et miss Hestia Carrow vous annoncent officiellement leur intention de se marier le 12 octobre prochain, dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille Londubat._

 _Les faire-parts seront envoyés prochainement, et il y aura aussi une déclaration officielle dans le Chicaneur, par Luna Lovegood._

Victoire transplana dans la cabane hurlante, près de Poudlard. Elle voulait se rendre à Poudlard discrètement, mais découvrit sur un vieux matelas, Hermione Granger-Parkinson, ex-Weasley, en sang. Lorsqu'elle la vit, cette dernière tenta de se relever, mais sans succès. Victoire accourut auprès d'elle. Elle lui demanda : " Tante Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Il y a eu une explosion, notre … notre appartement … Pansy est morte dans l'explosion. "

Hermione commença à pleurer, douloureusement à cause des brûlures sur son visage. C'était en rentrant dans leur appartement que l'explosion avait eu lieu. Et Pansy s'était mis entre Hermione et l'explosion, la tuant sur le coup. La gryffondore commença à cracher du sang, elle avait ingérée du vitriol durant l'explosion. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple bombe, d'après ce qu'elle en avait compris il y avait eu deux bocaux en verre. Dans le plus petit se trouvait le composé explosif et le déclencheur, et dans le plus grand une grande quantité de vitriol. Le petit avait été mis dans le grand, le tout avec un sortilège d'imperméabilité. Victoire pris sa tante dans ses bras et lui dit : " Je t'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste tante Hermione.

-Non, murmura cette dernière, je … je suis vidée de mes réserves magiques … un transplanage me tuerait.

-Mais …

-Je suis déjà condamnée Victoire.

-On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Tu as toujours été … la seule … à me comprendre. Dit à … aux enfants … que je les ai … toujours aimés. "

Hermione ferma les yeux et mourut, dans les bras d'une Victoire en larme.

Flora marchait dans les rues de Nijni Novgorod, une ville sur les bords de la Volga, dans la Russie européenne. Il faisait nuit, elle était seule. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle, et un sort la toucher au ventre. Elle bascula dans la rivière, alors que de larges entailles apparaissaient sur son ventre. Elle reconnut son agresseur avant de plonger dans les eaux glacées de la Volga : Regulus Arcturus Black !


End file.
